1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unmanned weather detecting and reporting station. More specifically, the novel station has apparatus for detecting severe weather conditions such as tornadoes and lightning. The station has sensors for sensing certain critical ambient characteristics, a microprocessor for comparing sensed data to a database, a radio for receiving weather data from remote broadcasting sources, and apparatus for broadcasting inferred and reported weather patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Severe weather conditions can arise quite suddenly, with potentially great catastrophic consequences in financial and human cost. To avoid or minimize injury and damage from sudden, violent weather phenomena, it is desirable to be able to predict such occurrences. If weather conditions can be predicted, it is possible in many instances to take steps to mitigate undesirable consequences of the unleashed forces.
An example of a field of activity which could benefit greatly from such analysis and warning of weather conditions is that of aviation. Take off and landing are subject to disruption from extreme weather conditions. Aircraft may be rerouted or their departures and landings postponed if significant threats from weather are identified. Therefore, a need clearly exists for detection and annunciation of extreme weather conditions.
The prior art has suggested a number of weather analysis and warning systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,191, issued to Edgar L. Keedy on Apr. 14, 1992, describes apparatus and method for detecting and indicating severe air disturbances such as shear winds and clear air turbulence. This invention does not address electrical phenomena, as it is primarily intended for providing information essential for take off and landing decisions for advising aircraft pilots. By contrast, the present invention considers different parameters, and detects electrical phenomena such as lightning.
Apparatus and method for identifying tornadoes are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,350, issued to Henry E. Bass et al. on Oct. 11, 1994. The subject method employs detection and analysis of ambient sound for amplitude and frequency which may be associated with tornadoes. By contrast, the present invention considers other parameters of ambient conditions, and predicts both tornadoes and also electrical phenomena, such as lightning.
Another tornado detection scheme is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,025, issued to Frank B. Tatom et al. on Jan. 3, 1995. This invention monitors seismic waves generated by an impending tornado. By contrast, the present invention does not consider seismic phenomena, looking instead to airborne phenomena. The present invention predicts electrical phenomena as well as tornadoes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,530, issued to Ting-I Wang on Aug. 22, 1995, describes a remote monitor for airfields which employs distortion of partially coherent light to detect precipitation and identify the same as rain or snow. By contrast, the present invention monitors different parameters of the atmosphere, notably temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, light, and static charge. The present invention infers presence of extreme weather conditions not analyzed by Wang, such as lightning and tornadoes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention combines weather detecting apparatus for detecting local conditions with communications apparatus for obtaining information relating to distant weather conditions. From this combination, a user may ascertain current local conditions which are not apparent to the senses and information regarding imminent or otherwise relevant conditions.
This combination of information enables a person to organize his or her activities appropriately. Detection of severe weather phenomena may cause a person to take actions to protect life and property in the immediate vicinity being monitored. Alternatively, a person may select an appropriate location for travel, if avoidance of local weather is required or if previous travel plans must be modified.
The novel weather station thus both analyzes and reports weather conditions. The communication apparatus enables selection of information from any selected location on the globe, and voice synthesizing apparatus for annunciating selected weather information in a selected language. The voice synthesizing apparatus further is capable of offering operating choice selection prompts in synthesized voice form and of responding to verbal selections by the user.
Preferably, weather conditions being monitored by sensing or by gleaning information from remote radio broadcasts relate to violent or severe conditions most likely to threaten life and property. Ambient characteristics which may be sensed to infer imminent actual weather conditions include temperature, humidity, light intensity, barometric pressure, and potential of ambient static charges. These conditions may then be analyzed by a data processor integral with the weather station to predict imminent weather conditions. The results may be annunciated either by synthesized voice or by indicating lights or the like. In particular, the communications apparatus of the novel weather station is compatible with different international cellular protocols, so that data corresponding to distant weather conditions is obtained by receiving distant local weather condition broadcasts.
The actual apparatus is quite compact, and comprises two separably connected sections. For this reason, the novel weather station is readily portable and easily utilized. A receiver section includes cellular circuitry enabling communications with the external world. A sensor section contains sensors for determining local weather conditions and a microprocessor for accomplishing the various functions of the weather stations. Each of the two separably connected sections has a battery for providing power enabling operation independently of the other respective section.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable weather station which can predict local severe weather conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable weather station which can obtain information relating to remote weather conditions.
It is a further object of the invention that the weather station be operated to a significant extent by vocalized prompts.
Still another object of the invention is that the weather station be compatible with a variety of languages.
An additional object of the invention is to cooperate with a variety of international cellular protocols.
It is again an object of the invention that the novel weather station comprise two manually separable sections.
Yet another object of the invention is that the novel weather station carry on board a source of power for its operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.